We were meant to be
by TamForever
Summary: This is a one shot, based on the last couple of episodes, when Tom had his panic attacks and Sam is there for him. But what will happen if Tom has another panic attack and Sam isn't able to be there for him?


**Hey, I love TAM as you can see so I decided to do a one shot of them, it's based on the last couple of weeks, when Tom had his panic attacks and Sam is there for him, hope you enjoy, Charlotte xx**

* * *

Sam and Tom were at work, doing the same shifts and were on the same breaks, life couldn't be better for them. It had been a couple of months since Tom kissed Sam in the ED reception, and from that day forward, they thought that nothing could get in the way of them. Even his panic attacks couldn't break them apart.

Sam was due for her break with Tom, so she headed to the staff room to meet him, but when she got there, Tom wasn't there. _It isn't like Tom to be late_, she thought. Tom was always early to meet Sam for there break. She knew something was wrong, ever since Tanya Thomson was brought in and he didn't suspect meningitis, but she told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault. Then he have a panic attack while they were trying to treat a young girl. And Sam tried to help him, by giving him Diazepam to help him get through the day and a couple of days later, he tells her that they didn't help.

Sam went to go and look for him, she went to resus because he was treating a baby. But Zoe called after her.

"Sam, Tom will be back in a minute with Poppy, could you take over please?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, of course" Sam told her and was relieved that Tom was okay and followed Zoe to reception where Tom came in with Poppy and Tess taking her from him, even though he wanted to continue taking care of Poppy, but Zoe told him that to give Poppy to Tess and he did.

* * *

After Sam had finished treating Poppy, she went to find Tom. But again, he was no where to be found. So once again, she went to find him. She asked some of the staff but said they didn't know where he was. Until she asked Poppy's father and he said that he ran off to the rest room. So Sam went to find him, she didn't exactly care that she was going to walk into the men's bathroom, all she cared about is finding him.

When she got there, there was a cubicle shut, she could see the shoes that the person was wearing and she immediately recognised them as Tom's. She knocked on the door and he didn't reply. Sam started to panic a little, so she started to pick the lock for it to open. When she opened it, Tom was sitting on the floor and was barely breathing. Sam checked his pulse and it wasn't good, he had another panic attack, she could feel it. And shouted for help.

Zoe and Fletch came in to the men's bathroom, with a trolley and placed it on Tom on it and took him to resus. Sam stayed by his side, even when she was asked to move.

* * *

After a while, Tom's breathing got back to normal and Zoe and Fletch left them alone. At this point, Sam was sat on the bed holding his hand.

"I'm sorry" Tom whispered.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for"

"Yes, I do, I scared you"

"Tom it doesn't matter, as long as your okay" Sam told him.

"Yes it does, Sam, I shouldn't scare you like that. I don't know why you are still here, Sam, you should be with someone who doesn't end up like this because they missed a diagnosis, maybe you should go." Tom told her.

"I'm not leaving you, Tom, I love you so much, I don't care that this is happening as long as we're together and that we are okay." Sam said, with tears crusading down her face.

"See what I mean, I made you cry, I can't do anything right" Tom said, quietly.

"No Tom don't say that"

"I think you should leave, I can't do this any more if I'm going to upset you" Tom said.

"No" Sam protested. then Zoe came over.

"What's going on" Zoe asked.

"I want you to leave Sam" Tom told Sam, ignoring Zoe.

"Tom, please" Sam cried.

"Can you aske her to leave please, Zoe?" Tom asked Zoe and she nodded and looked at Sam.

"Sam, why don't you go home for a while and come back later" Zoe said.

"No, I don't want her to come back later because I know all I will do is upset her" Tom told Zoe, then looked at Sam. "Sam, please it's going to be the best for us, I can't keep on doing this to you"

"Sam, come on why don't you go home?" Zoe told her and Sam got of the bed and started to walk away but turned around.

"I love you, Tom, never forget that. I am so sorry" Sam said and turned back around and walked out of resus, crying and wishing things would change.

As of that night, there lives were going to change forever.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review. Oh and by the way, I am still continuing with my other fanfic, Charlotte xx**


End file.
